Dylan and Samatha Keogh
by casualty.hp.11
Summary: Lots of one-shots about our favourite Casualty couple, Sam and Dylan, looking at their lives before marriage, during marriage, after marriage, and after divorce papers...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I'm new here, and this is first fanfic :) I've prewritten the whole story so expect regular updates and a finished story. So, let's get on with the show!**

**I unfortunately do not own Casualty :(**

Chapter 1

Dylan stared at the door. Any second now, she was going to come home. Any second. She said she'd be back around four so since half three he had sat unmoving from his chair. It was now quarter past four and Dylan wondered if she was ok. She had been crying her eyes out on the phone but refused to tell him what had happened. She said it was something she had to tell to his face.

Sam walked the gangplank to the boathouse. Tears that had fell the whole journey from afganastan fell heavier against her cheeks. Her rucksack that was half the size of her weighed her down. She was wearing it the most painful way possible- on one shoulder. The weight of the bag pulled her shoulder, part of her wishing she could put it down. The other half telling her she deserved the pain, as she was about to cause much more to the person who meant the world to her.

When Dervla started barking Dylan lept off the chair and went to open the door. Dervla always knew when someone was coming before Dylan did.

Dylan swung open the front door, and she was there, one hand raised to knock. She was thinner than before and bags under her eyes indicated she was tired. Dylan said her name before pulling her inside the warmth of the boat. The rucksack fell to the floor and she burst into heavier tears. Dylan wrapped her into a hug trying to comfort her, asking what was wrong. At first she hugged him back but then she shook her head and pushed him away.

"Talk to me Sam," he said softly.

"I'm so so sorry." she began in-between tears.

"Don't be daft you haven't done anything to me." Dylan said.

"But I have!" she cried. "I cheated on you." she whispered.

"What?" Dylan said in disbelief.

"I slept with another man. More than once." she said so quietly he could barely hear her. But he had heard more than enough.

"Dervla!" he called. The dog ran obediently to him so Dylan then began attaching the dogs lead to Dervla's neck. Sam realised what he was doing.

"Dylan!" she cried more and more tears falling. He acted as if she wasnt there and carried on preparing Dervla for a walk.

"Dylan!" she shouted.

Dylan opened the door.

"Dylan!" she screamed. "Don't leave me!"

Dylan left.

Little did he know it would be the biggest regret of his life, leaving her when she needed him most. He'd come back to an empty boat with no trace of Sam left. And he'd never hate himself more.

**I feel bad because the chapters of this story are quite short. Oh well. I have some other stories that have super long chapters, I think. Hope you enjoyed it, Chapter 2 tomorow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, chapter 2 as promised! Thank you so much RetardedFish7, Terri Ann, Samantha-Jude1997 and hungergames 2 for your lovely reviews they did make smile :) **

**I do not own Casualty :(**

"Dylan, good news." Miriam said to Dylan in the staffroom.

"What?" he grunted, uninterested.

"You're going to be a mentor!" she told him proudly, as if he was going to be a father.

"What? That's not good news at all!" he said annoyed, looking up from the paper he had been reading.

"She's twenty years old, and her grades were in the top five percent of the country."

"Good for her." Dylan said. "How long will I…" he wondered how to put it. What word could possibly express how devastated he was at the prospect of having to drag a newbie around his workplace? "How long will I be burdened with the women?" Dylan asked, his mood getting worse by the minute. Miriam felt sorry for the student who had unfortunately landed Dylan as a mentor.

"She's here." Miriam said, instead of answering his question as a young women entered the room.

"Hi. Nice to see you again Miriam." the women smiled. "And you must be my mentor?" She directed at Dylan. She smiled- she knew how reluctant doctors were on taking on students. Therefore she at least wanted to make a good impression.

"Samantha? Or is it Sam? Ever so sorry, I forgot." Miriam said emarking on a conversation with the young blonde making Dylan feel awkward just standing in the room.

"Sam" Sam answered.

"Well this is Dylan." Miriam said, gesturing to Dylan.

"Dr Keogh." Dylan corrected.

"He's your mentor, he'll show you the ropes." Miriam said. There was an awkward pause. "So, I'll leave you two be then." Miriam exited the staffroom, glad to he gone.

"So, Dylan. You going to show me around?" Sam asked Dylan, already annoying him by deliberately using his first name. Sam decided that in the months she was going to have to spend with this grumpy person, she might as well brighten up her day and annoy him.

"I suppose I'll have too. Samantha." he retorted before marching out of the room. Sam sighed and followed him, thinking it was just her luck to land a mentor who really didn't want to mentor anyone. She reassured herself that she hopefully wouldn't have to spend more time than necessary with this man, who obviously didn't want her.

**Bit shorter than last time, oh well. Chapter 3 tomorrow! I forgot to say yesturday, please rate and review as they make me very happy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Thank you Autumn2012 for you review :) These chapters are getting shorter but nevermind I am working on another Sam/Dylan story which I am really enjoyed writing at the moment. Hope you enjoy part 3 of 5!**

**I do not own Casualty, Sherlock Holmes or Homer Simpson :(**

"What are you doing here?" Dylan asked Sam quietly. They were alone in the staffroom at Holby City ED. When he had come into work this morning the last person he'd expected to see was his wife.

"The army's put me here" she said in an equal tone.

"So it's just one massive coincidence that you're here then?." Dylan snapped.

"It was either here or St James'." Sam defended herself, trying to prove she wasn't an estranged wife stalking her husband.

"What's wrong with St James?" Dylan asked, annoyed with Sam for having turned his life upside down again. He was angry with her for being here. At what right did she have to come and invade his life, especially after what she had done to him? Now, his content life at work and home were suddenly going to become extremely uncomfortable.

"You really don't get it do you?" Sam said.

"Get what?" Dylan asked, confused at to what she wanted.

"Oh for goodness sake Dylan! For someone who is so smart you can be so thick sometimes! The answer is literally staring at you in the face!"

When he didnt reply she stalked out of the staffroom feeling hopeless. Sam thought that even Dylan would have been able to guess why she was here. For someone who was the Sherlock Holmes of medicine, it was surprising that he was also the Homer Simpson of domestics.

**There it is. After I upload the final chapter of this I won't be able to put up my new story because I am going away for a week. I'm sad today- last day of school :'( Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Almost finished this story, and am working on another S/D. I am really excited about it. Anyway, has anyone else read the interview with Charlotte Salt about tonights (14/7/12) episode? She says Sam has given up with Dylan and doesn't want to be married to him anymore :'( Worse still, she says all loose ends between the two of them are tied up at the end. I want them to get together!**

Sam stopped crying for the first time in hours. Dylan was gone, he couldn't cope with so much emotion. He'd been so predictable and taken Dervla for a walk as an excuse to leave, leaving Sam alone on their houseboat to cope with their miscarriage.

The pregnancy had been going so well. Scans had shown a healthy growing baby and Sam was feeling fine, nothing you wouldn't expect when you were pregnant. The news had been a complete shock. The baby had died- thats all what Sam heard. She didn't listen to the doctors explaining why or how, just those four words. You've had a miscarriage. Not only that but the fact that Dylan wasn't there made the situation so much harder for Sam. He still hadn't come back from his walk.

That's when the postman came, or whoever drops off those leaflets advertising products no one wants. Sam looked up at the noise and saw the dark coloured leaflet fall to the floor. Purely for something to do she got up and looked at it. It was asking people to join the army. Sam remembered her childhood phase of wanting to become a ninja. When her Uncle found out, he had laughed and said she might as well join the army. The thought had always been in the back of her head ever since. Maybe she should go. She'd be doing something useful and helpful that's for sure. Not treating drunks in the ED but treating seriously injured people. And she would have somewhere to take out her anger and frustration on losing her baby. It would be a distraction. The positive factors for joining the army piled on top of one another in Sams head. she then read the leaflet. More than once. So when Dylan cams home she knew what she had to do

"Dylan. I need to tell you something."

**Last chapter tomorow! Remember to review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter then! I ended this story on a high, because we all like happy stories. Anyways, this is obviously set before last nights episode (Do The Right Thing) because THEY GOT A DIVORCE! NOOOOO Here's how the episode should have gone. **

**I do not own Casualty. **

"Umm...have you signed the um..." Sam trailed off. She'd seen Dylan alone in the staffroom and had decided it was the ideal opportunity to ask him about the subject that made them both feel uneasy.

"Signed the what?" Dylan asked not catching on what she was hinting. Sam sighed.

"The divorce papers." she told him bluntly. Dylan was taken by surprise. He dropped the mug he had been washing in the sink.

"Um no." he admitted.

"Oh... It's just that they need to be signed soon."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's just what the solicitor told me."

"Are you in a hurry to get a divorce?" Dylan asked Sam, venturing into the uneasy, personal topic. It was unusual for Dylan to be the one starting one of those conversations.

"Erm…no. Not really." Sam told him truthfully.

"Why get a divorce then?" Dylan asked, knowing perfectly well why they should cut each other out of each others lives.

"Because I thought that's what you wanted. Remember you said-'we can't carry on like this'. I thought that you wanted to have a clean break so you could start living your life and having proper long term relationships with someone you can stand being in the presence in with more than one week. Like Zoe. I didn't want to be holding you back." Sam told him the truth about the reason why she asked for divorce. Deep down she still loved him, she knew that. He deserved the truth.

"I don't want to be separated from you Sam." Dylan told her. He considered adding 'one year without you has been difficult enough' but he couldn't quite bring himself to say it.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes."

The two of them stared into each others eyes for a few seconds before Sam took the first step towards him. Taking that as a good sign, Dylan closed the distance between them, hugging her tightly. She buried her face in his shirt, not wanting the embrace to end. They were both happy, just being in each others arms. Happy. An emotion neither of them had been in for a long time.

**The end! Happy ending I hope you enjoyed this story and remember it's not too late to review! My next story (which I love, if I do say so myself) won't be up for a while because I am going abroad for a week tomorrow. So hopefully I'll come back to lots of reviews ;) :p Will be back soon :D**


End file.
